


Parasite May Cry

by DarkAya4ever



Category: Devil May Cry, Parasite Eve
Genre: Devil May Cry - Freeform, F/M, Parasite Eve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAya4ever/pseuds/DarkAya4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(7 years after PE2) After catching Kyle with another woman, Aya Brea leaves Los Angeles and move back to New York Cry, where she now work as FBI agent. One weeks ago, during in latest incident, she meet a mysterious cloak person, who save her from a demon. As the mysterious person leave Aya ask: "Who are you?" After a few second of silent, he replies, "Vergil".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parasite May Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Just let you guys know that I also post this on fanfiction too but it was on the day when DMC4SE came out.

**April 16 2008**

**New York City**

**Aya Bea POV**

“YES! A vacation, finally!” yelled Jodie, causing everyone in office to look at her.

“Come down, Jodie.” I said as started laughing a bit. Jodie and I walk out of the FBI building together. It has been 7 years since I stop outbreak of NMCs in the Shelter and it is also since Eve came to live with me. Eve is really a great girl. She has no nightmare of the Shelter or the AMNC. She also been doing well in high school, passing all of her class and soon Eve will be able to graduate from State University of New York.

“I can’t help it, Aya. That last case was tough and I’ve been dying to check out this new shopping mall.” Said Jodie. I couldn’t help but smile while Jodie continue to talk about her plans. I have been working on this case for a while now. There have been reports about these strange creatures appearing almost every were in New York City and attacking people. The reports also mention about a mysterious cloak person fighting against them using some strange power and carry a Japanese sword. After the creatures were destroy, the mysterious cloak person would then disappear just as the authorities arrives.

We thought it was a new ANMC but they were not. I’ve remember facing one of them and…... It was also that time I’ve first met him…...

**One week ago**

I was first to arrive at the scene in Chinatown, the area where the creatures first appear. As I got out of the car I’ve noticed there was blood splatter on the ground so I follow the trail. However, as I head toward an open area, I was shock to find masses body everywhere!

 _ **‘Oh god….! Those poor people! What type of ANMC could have done this.’**_ I though as I grip my gun in anger.

I decide look in the ally, hoping to find some clues when I felt my mitochondria acting up and then giant-like grim reaper appear in front of me, it even have a scythe but it had a purple glow to it. That feeling when I saw it… It wasn’t like any ANMC I faced before…. it was more… demonic! It saw me and then started attacking me with its scythe! I’ve managed to dodge it couple of times, took my gun out and then aim behind me, started shooting but it was gone!

 ** _‘The hell…..?! It doesn’t even move, think or act like an ANMC! What is this thing?!’_** I thought

Second later it came at me on my right side, hitting me with the scythe cause me to drop my gun and slam against a nearby wall with my back and side on to the floor.

“AAAHHHH!!!!”

It hurt so bad that it was hard for me to get up. As it came closer toward me, the mitochondria acting up even more and my body started feel hot! Just when it was about to kill me, the mitochondria within me trigger my liberation form and I grab the scythe with my left hand. I then raise my other hand, charging it with my Parasite Energy and blasted it in it chest, leaving a nice big hole in it! Then it finally collapses to the ground and exploded into dust.

“Sigh…. That was TOO close…” I said it with relief tone as I change back to my original human form.

But then my mitochondria started acting up again as I felt another presence nearby. I quickly turn around behind me and saw someone there! He was wearing a like light brown cloak that covers his head as well as most of his body but you also see another blue cloak at the bottom, dark blue-green pants and leather brown boots with a fastening buckle that go up to his kneel. His face was really pale with strange dark blue marking on his cheeks. It was nighttime so I can only see the lower part of his face but I can feel his eyes on me. I look down and then I notices he was holding the Japanese sword, with a golden ribbon, in his left hand.

 ** _‘It has to be him!’_ ** I thought. **_‘But why is he standing there? Has he been watching me this whole time?!’_**

Just as I was about to say something when….

**THUMP!**

**THUMP!**

**_‘What’s happing…? My body!... It’s…! It’s getting hot!!!’_ **

I started to breathe heavy. I could sense my mitochondria began to resonate, I couldn’t figure out what they were telling, as to this feeling was much different when I faced Mitochondria Eve or when I went into Neo Ark. I couldn’t control myself, my body was trembling, I’ve put my hand over my chest, feeling my heart beat moving rapidly!

I look up in time to see him grab his Katana with his right hand, like a true samurai, then started running toward me with such speed that no human’s eye can see but me. I’ve used to much my liberation power so I couldn’t make a barrier nor did I have the energy to move!

**_‘Is this it!? Am I going to be kill like this!?'_ **

I quickly close my eye shut and waited for the pain but instead I heard a loud demonic shriek! I slowly opened my eye and saw that he aim his sword pass my left shoulder, so turn my head and gasp! He was targeting another demon! It was twitching for a second then it exploded into dust. After that the stranger remove his Katana and put it back in his sheath. When I turn my head back, I have notice that the head part of his cloak was remove, given me a clear view of his face. His hair was pure white and short that was swept back, his skin was pale as a ghost that had abnormal dark blue marking. Finally, I’ve notice that he was staring at me with his demonic red eyes. He didn’t show any emotion so it was hard to figure it out what he is thinking. After a few minutes of staring, he looks away from me and started walking away.

“Wait! I have some question to ask you!” I yelled at him to get his attention, but he chooses to ignore me. That bastard! I ran up behind him and grab his arm! But when I touch him, everything had turns white, like the time when Mitochondria Eve show me a memory.

Inside this vision, there was nothing but white all around me but I could see three silhouette in the distance. I walk closer to get a better look. A young woman with long blonde hair, wearing a simple black dress and a red cloak that drapes from her shoulders. In front of her were two twin boys that have the same white hairs but one had red shirt with black short while the other one had a blue shirt with dark blue short. The young woman knee down and smile motherly at them as she gave each boy an amulet. One was silver and other one was gold but both have a large red jewel in the center. Both boys smile at their gifts.

“Vergil… Dante… Happy Birthday.”

But then the vision change suddenly. I was now inside a house that was half destroy. I was about to investigate when I heard someone scream.

**“MOTHER!!!”**

My cop instincts kick in and I quickly ran to the source. When finally I got there, I immediately stop dead in my track.

“Oh….. God….no!” I said quietly.

In front on me was the woman that I saw before but now she lie dead on the ground, cover in blood. The boy in the blue shirt, that was also cover in blood, stand a few feet away from her. I immediately look at the sword that he was holding.

 ** _‘It was the same Japanese sword that guy has! Is that him when he was a child?’_** I thought

I look back at his face and saw he was devastated.

“NO! MOTTTTHHHHERRRR!!!!”

He cried as he started run toward her. Just then a horde of demons came out of a red portal, grab hold of the boy and started dragging him toward the portal. The boy tries to fight back but they were to strong!

“STOP! LET HIM GO NOW!!” I yelled at them but none hear me so I ran toward them. Then the boy look at me, then reach out his hand at me and I started reach out of my hand too. I was about to grab his hand but everything faded into white and next thing I was back at the present. As I came out of it, I notice the guy in front of me was a lot closer than before, but what surprise me the most was that my right hand was on his chest!

“S-Sorry!” I said as I started pull away, but grasp my hand with his own right hand quickly. Man! He has a strong grip but at lease he not squeezes it. He stares at my hand then look at me. It really hard to tell what is he thinking but from the look of his eyes, I say it’s almost like they trying to see inside of me.

“What are you?” He said. I couldn’t help but shiver at the sound of his voice, it was cold and rough but at the same time it was seduction.

I was about to reply when I turn my head around at the sound of police sirens heading toward us. But when I heard footstep so I look back and saw that he was leaving.

“Wait!” I yelled.

He stops walking and then look back at me.

“Who are you?” I ask

He stayed silent for a moment and then finally he said, “Vergil.” After that, he walks into the shadows and disappear.

**Back to the present**

“Aya? Helloooo? Earth to Aya can you read me!” ask Jodie while waving her hand in front of me to get my attraction.

“Oh! Sorry Jodie. I just got of a lot in my mind….” I said

“Oh Aya….” sigh Jodie, “You need to stop think about work and do something fun once in a while. I do worry about you know…”

“It ok, Jodie. I’ll be fine.” I said while smile back at her.

We kept walking unlit we reach the park lot. Jodie and I got in our own cars. Before Jodie left, she pulls down her window and yelled, “See ya later, Aya!” and then drove off.

I managed to wave bye at her before she drove off, then I started my car, left the park lot and started heading home.


End file.
